


To Cure Extinction Continuation

by PuffyBunnyTail



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caring Grillby (Undertale), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depression, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced Pregnancy, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Grillby (Undertale), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans is Having a Bad Time (Undertale), Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Teen Pregnancy, Underage Rape/Non-con, sansby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuffyBunnyTail/pseuds/PuffyBunnyTail
Summary: Part one is here:https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649533?view_full_work=trueI adopted this story from the author of course with permission.For all the tags and warnings pls read that first I do plan on keeping it dark but I'm a soft baby so this will be a bit more fluffy sorry angst lovers.
Relationships: Grillby & Papyrus (Undertale), Grillby & Sans (Undertale), Grillby/Sans (Undertale), W. D. Gaster/Sans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chaper 7

**Author's Note:**

> Check Summary for why this is Chapter 7 and not Chapter 1

I woke up like it was any other day and was met with the usual aches I get in the morning and nausea, I basically pulled myself to the bathroom and forced down the contents of my stomach. This sucked I don't usually throw up like this at all before the pregnancy but now it's become a norm. I finally got to the cabinet that housed my stomach medication and took one I knew it would take a bit to settle in but I was happy not to throw up any more than I was. I paused when I felt a kick from my abdomen I felt the spot and found them to be distressed why were they? Usually, they are happy in the morning maybe it was food or something?

I didn't want to keep them upset so I got dressed in all black and got a new much bidder hoodie since I was showing too much it had started to be a hindrance to me going to school. Even though Grillby protected me from bullies it was the other looks that were upsetting me. People that use to ignore me started to stare at me with disgust. Like I personally offended them it was jarring and I didn't know how to feel so I took my dad's wallet and got a new hoodie it was about time to get another anyways the old one I had been wearing since 8th grade, I was on my way to graduation soon and it was time to get a new one.

I opened the door to his bathroom to find my dad in all his glory standing at the entrance of my room. It took all my might not to start yelling or even crying so I didn't acknowledge him, I ducked my head and walked out right past him. It looked like my dad was about to say something but I really could care less, I was downstairs and in the kitchen before he had the chance to say anything. I know that wouldn't be the end of it my dad has to have the last word or if he wants to say anything it has to be said, there were no exceptions. Well fuck that

I was quick to make myself a quick sandwich and was out the door when I heard my father call for me, I didn't pause nor was I going to, and kept moving down the road.

I had made my way to the riverside where the cloaked figure was already there with their boat.

"Tra la la la how are we today dear boy?"

"I'm okay "I stated carefully.

"That's great you need to stay strong to take care of the baby, Tra la la!" They chirped.

I paused, I hadn't told a soul about this other than Grillby and Papyrus, I know for obvious reasons that Grillby hadn't said anything; he can't be near all this water all at once and Papyrus hadn't either since he isn't allowed to travel without me or Dad with him so who told.

"How did you know... who told you?"

"The man with the beautiful smile told me he was doing a dance and speaking French when I found him he smelled like sandwiches and cat fur, Tra la la!"

"Huh- What?!!" That made no fucking sense speaking French- What?!!

"You are here now." They said smoothly not missing a beat it sounded a bit strange which made me pause.

"Have a lovely day, Tra la la!!!"

The boat was gone before he could even register what had happened. He couldn't dwell on it longer so he went to school and tried to forget about it.  
_________________________________________

It was lunch again and Grillby and I were sitting together chatting per usual but it was interrupted by a sharp pain. it hurt like hell and I knew it was time for me to go to the restroom or even the nurse he needed his stomach medicine, he knew he was about to vomit. Grillby didn't miss a beat he was up and to my side before I had to ask him.

"Easy there Sans, I got you... come on I'll help you to the nurse's office."

Grillby helped me walk well it was more of a shuffle but it was more that I was able to manage if I were on my own. I looked at him and just took in the moment. one of the nicest monsters to ever grace the Underground, Grillby, was helping some useless, obviously pregnant, loser that got raped by his shitty day, go to the nurse where he is not only helping him move around but also provide magic to the child that wasn't even his in the first place.

It... it was so nice, almost too nice, and like He had an alternative motive for me but what would that even be, Sans was some shy loser, he wasn't rich his Dad was but, I'm sure he doesn't even view me as a son anymore so whatever that.

Was this really handsome, nice, generous monster just helping him cause he wanted to?

I already know the answer but it still baffles me to no end. I felt so loved it made me blush, I could feel my soul pulse and glow. What I didn't expect was the kiss.

Wait,

KISS!?!

Did I... Fuck I'm kissing him- it was on his cheek!

Shit, I didn't ask or anything I just did it!

"I uhhh... Sans?" He looked shocked and my face mirrored his as well. I was shocked at my own actions as well!

"I-OH FUCK- I AM SSO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO OUP AND DO THAT WITHOUT PERMISSION! I-UHHH- I-"I was cut off by a kiss on the cheek as well.

I nearly fainted my knees buckled and my face lit up like a light!

"Grillby!?!"

"No, you're okay Sans, I was just caught off guard I thought... I thought you had another person in your life since you were... you know... so-so I never even tried to express that, I really liked you..." Grillby's face was blushed blue similar to mines at this moment.

"You... You like me?" I asked in disbelief. I am imagining this, Right? This is some crazy realistic hallucination, RIGHT?!

"Yeah for a little while now actually, but once I figured out you were pregnant... I thought you were uh taken..." Grillby had let me stand on my own now as he looked down at me with a constant blush on his face.

"No, I've liked you from the beginning, to be honest, I thought you were pitying me to be fairly honest... like who would like a pregnant loser that tells dad jokes?"

"Well I wouldn't know, I'm in love with an incredibly intelligent cutie, that has a god awful sense of humor that I absolutely adore." Grillby retorted back at my self-deprecating jab.

"You think I'm cute, aww you're making me blush, hot stuff," I added blushing shyly. I knew I would fixate on this later and giggle myself to sleep replaying his voice calling me Smart and Cute but that would have to wait, I had some very uncomfortable kicking going on in my stomach and about 2 mins before I puke.

"We can hold this conversation till later when we do the transfer and your stomach medication."Grillby had read my mind to the T.

I nodded agreeing happily and shuffled along with Grillby being my much-needed aid. I honestly could care less who was giving me disgusted looks, and whispers. I had the one monster I gave a single fuck about aside from my kids and my brother with me and finally after months of actual hell a light in these dark times. It felt amazing, I honestly could take on the world, I could break the barrier single-handedly if I felt like it! I felt more pulses in my soul and a feeling of something, I haven't felt in a while... It felt nice,

"Sans are you alright you are kinda sweaty?"

'Sweaty?'

Then I looked down at my hands and saw sweat dripping down my bones but it was a bit too thick to be sweat also I sweat blue why is it white!? I was in the nurse's office already and as soon as my face fell, Grillby called out to the nurse to come there was an emergency. I felt fine; what was happening to me? I watched as a drop of the white liquid drip down and onto the floor and then quickly turn to dust, it left a noticeable divot in my arm. Am I, Am I melting?

But that was only caused by exposure to DETERMINATION. I haven't been near that stuff in a while so why was I melting? I looked to Grillby he had his hands at my arm, his finger glowed a faint green as the nurse was frantically trying to set up the IV and other medical tools.

Then I felt the fatigue and the growing feeling of floating. I knew this feeling well, I was about to faint. I tried to fight the feeling of my willpower causing the melting to get worse. I looked to Grillby he looked so scared, I didn't want this to be his last view of me melting, I didn't want to go out with the image of him horrified either so I fought the feeling of Fatigue and thought it causes my melting to get worse I'll to be damned if I didn't fight I wasn't fighting for myself I had 2 kids and a Brother, and one of His first ever Friends and maybe lover to fight for.


	2. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a POV change

Grillby's P.O.V

Sans's melting was getting worse my healing magic couldn't keep up he was melting and dusting before my eyes! What was wrong with him is he sick? Did we not transfer the magic he needed fast enough? I had to focus on healing right now to keep him whole while the nurse set up, if I get distracted then he may... no he isn't going to dust I won't allow it!

I looked to the nurse, I wanted to ask if she knew what was happening; she must have read my face.

" I would like to say don't worry that this is normal but it's not and I can't even begin to explain why is it happening?..."

"Huh," that response didn't make much sense to me, once again she read my face and but didn't pause when she began to hook up the IV and Soul monitor to Sans.

"He is suffering from DT exposure it's very uncommon but all his magic lvls say its Determination that is mixing into his normal magic..."

"I don't understand isn't- monsters and handle or create DT how is he suffering from it if there isn't any here?" Grillby like most knew that DT was dangerous and only humans could wield and produce it without issues so upon being trapped down here DT doesn't really exist naturally, sure maybe in the royal labs but only the Scientist are allowed to handle that stuff, and I'm almost sure Sans being still in school is not a Scientist. So could he be producing it himself?

"So is he making DT...?" Grillby wasn't dumb he thought himself at least above average if his grade held any weight but this made little to absolutely no sense. And he felt like an idiot for not know how to help Sans the nurse has said his healing was a bad idea so he didn't stop.

"It looks like it but that is impossible no monster no matter... unless... well he very well could be just not the right size but...hmmm..." the nurse looked at his magic reading again and was once again silent before she turned to Grillby.

"This may be a strange request but could you START a BATTLE with Sans and CHECK his stats... I need to see if his DF and AT are normal..." She went back and signal him to start.

Now I was shocked into being frozen BATTLE, WHY?!? Sans need help, not a FIGHT! I wanted to protest but diffuse and decide this was better than him healing Sans till he runs low on stamina to keep healing him.

I moved a bit back and engaged the BATTLE,

*Sans breathes heavily and doesn't want to fight.

I ACT then CHECKed him.

*Sans 1ATK 1DEF

*He only can deal one damage, no the strongest boss monster but no matter that he has the DETERMINATION to prevail.

*He has to keep the DETERMINATION to keep them safe to keep You safe.

I felt my soul swell with grief at how he was fighting to stay together... but he was hurting himself the DT is causing him to melt he need to stop before he melted away.

"I- He is uhh 1 A-ATK and uhh 1DEF, He-"

I trying to keep it together, to keep talking so the nurse can know something that may help him...

I was beginning to tear up my magma tear seared holes in the medical tableSans was on and I couldn't stop them.

"You have to keep talking, I need to know what it says"

She had a multitude of medical things out she was arranging them and trying to keep Sans stable.

" He uhh deals I damage but, he uhh... is a Boss Monster." That did give the nurse pause but she continued nonetheless with hooking him up working quickly in whatever it was she was doing.

"He has DETERMINATION it just says he has it I-I don't know if that's helpful but that's all it says-"

" That's perfect actually we need to get him into a calmer state to prevent this from getting worse..."

The nurse moved to Sans as soon as I ended the BATTLE. She moved with purpose and was very gentle when she laid home down in a more comfortable state.

"Could you talk to him use magic if you need to but we need the get the DETERMINATION in his system lowered.

"Okay... ok I-" I had to do a full reset I needed to be calmer when make him feel safe and not like he needs to fight.

I sat next to him and I kept my voice low.

"Hey Sans..." No response of course

"It's me Grillby... I uh want to grab you hand is that okay" no response I'm sure he can even speak so why did I bother.

"Can you nod for me then?"

It was small but he did nod in acceptance.

"Can I hold your hand... is that okay with you..." another nod.

I slipped my hand on Th his boney one it wasn't melting as bad as before but he was still melting.

I started to send out my healing magic again.

He seemed to relax a bit his rattling shakes now more like tremors instead of the jarring shakes from before. The nurse nodded for me to continue.

"Hey Sans, I need you to calm down and relax for me." I stated softly.

A small whine escaped him, I wasn't sure if it was agony or not but I need e dot continue.

" You are so strong and you do care for me so much and also for you babies and your brother too but you have to rest let me help you... please Sans you don't have to burden this alone..."

He was still shaking but now his eyes wielded with tears.

" Sans, please let me help you. I want you to be okay you work hard to stay strong and protect other please give yourself some rest... I can take care of you like you do me." I leaned in and nuzzled his face a bit no to firm.

"His eyes continued to pour tears but he did nod and his shakes stopped and his body let out a sigh of tension and his strained face went lax. He looked exhausted. Truly bone tired-excuse the pun- his hand was firmly grasping mine and I kept it there.

"Fantastic work, his magic is clear of DT and his melting has stopped." She began to do her examination and came back with another smile.

"The Soulings are fine as well none of the DT caused them damage the may be a bit stressed to the strain but they are fine."

I sighed a relief. Good Sans didn't need anything to worry about upon waking up when he has the strength to.

"He will need the magic transfer still it will also do to help to souls calm down as well."

I didn't move but I gave the Nurse a node to proceed. I didn't flinch when the needle went in nor did, I stop using my healing magic.

Sans has done a lot and has accomplished so much for his age. I can do this for him no matter how little it is compared to the leaps he has done.

I didn't even feel when I dozed off head nested in his side and hands interlocked together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked! Comments and suggestions are welcome always!


End file.
